


Blue Eyes Like The Devils Water

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Ryan, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bar hookup, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: "He meets Geoff in the way most people meet Geoff, in a smoky bar at an hour too late to be evening and too early to be morning."





	Blue Eyes Like The Devils Water

He meets Geoff in the way most people meet Geoff, in a smoky bar at an hour too late to be evening and too early to be morning. Ryan’s sitting at the bar, easy access to a refill, in a corner, shaded from general lack of light, when the front doors bell chimes and in walks a man whos demeanor rejects him from humble dealings. Ryan gives him a courtesy glance, deems him harmless, and resumes his drink, some fruity thing that’s mostly alcohol but tastes like strawberries. 

He’s 19, 3 years into a career of bloodshed and violence, and far too violent for his own good. When the man stations himself next to Ryan, a predatory look in his eye, Ryan resigns his simple wind down for this much more interesting prospect. Anyone who would approach him, with how outwardly cold and callous he is, deserves at least the time of day enough to explain his purpose. 

He draws his eyes away from the drink in his hand, leisurely gesturing for another from the barkeep, and turns his attention to the man, visually appraising him. He has an aura of purpose, and Ryan can't help but notice his expensive dress despite his seemingly harmless demeanor

The man introduces himself as Geoff, extending a sparsely tattooed arm towards Ryan, his shake is strong, if somewhat lingering and flirtatious, and his lopsided grin charms Ryan immediately. 

Buzzed already, it only takes a few more rounds of drinks and Ryan’s begun leaning more heavily into Geoff, defenses lowered in the heat of being flirted with by a pretty boy in a no name town. And when Geoff suggests they relocate to his motel room down the block? Well, Ryan’s never been one to pass up a good time. 

They come together in a whirlwind, a treacherously violent push and pull, like two waves crashing. Ryan is adrenaline and need and Geoff is reckless and forcefully in all the best ways and Ryan knows he’ll be feeling this for weeks when Geoff's spit slicked fingers graze against his hole with little trepidation and he can’t help the little puff of air that escapes his mouth in a needy whine as they press into him. His back arches practically pornographically when Geoff’s, now three, fingers curl into him and a throaty moan fills the cloying air. 

He’s begging by the time Geoff enters him, slowly, oh so slow despite Ryan's vocal protests, filling him so delightfully, dragging out a high pitched whine. He starts slow, distracting Ryan’s needy whines with slow deliberate kisses to the column of his throat, getting rougher along with his thrusts. Each thrust knocks the air from Ryan’s lungs, and when a hand comes to rest on his throat, gently, his brain fuzzes out with pleasure. 

Above him, Geoff is in no better shape, eyes dilated, only a thin ring of baby blue showing, hips thrusting vigorously, one hand softly curling along Ryan's throat the other keeping him balanced. And then Geoff drags the pad of his thumb across Ryan's clit in time with a particularly harsh thrust and suddenly he’s cumming with a drawn out moan and his visions gone white with pleasure. He comes back to himself just as Geoff pulls out, and promptly collapses against him with a pleased huff. Covered in sweat and cum, Ryan drifts off to the sound of Geoff’s snores.


End file.
